


My L'manburg

by raquelli



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Villain Wilbur Soot, tommy just wants to do the right thing, wilbur needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raquelli/pseuds/raquelli
Summary: The day of the festival. Everyone had gathered to celebrate together in L'manburg. Almost the entire server, all in one place. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994173
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	My L'manburg

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so a couple days ago me and unclean_headspace were talking and we came up with this really cool idea about the festival in L'manburg, which as of posting this hasn't happened yet. Unless I'm a psychic, this story is just a hypothetical scenario, based off of a cool concept. I hope you guys enjoy this lil oneshot, and yeah thanks to unclean_headspace for being my no. 1 simp xD <3

The chattering crowd was hushed as a finger tapped the microphone. The citizens of Manburg and Dream SMP were all gathered excitedly, waiting for the festival to begin.

“Hey everyone, thank you all for joining me on this momentous occasion, I can assure you, this is going to be a very memorable day.” President Schlatt stood on the raised platform in front of the crowd.

“So to kick off this event, Tubbo, why don’t you come on up and give a speech to start things off?” Schlatt motioned for his right hand man to join him on the stage. Tubbo moved slowly from his place in the crowd, and made his way up the stairs to join the horned president.

Wilbur breathed deeply as he watched the boy walk on to the stage. The time had come.

Wilbur nodded to Techno, who was hiding not too far away, poised to defend Wilbur should he need assistance. Techno’s expression was unreadable as he met Wilbur’s gaze, nodding briefly in return.

Wilbur turned his attention back to the crowd below him, briefly scanning the people gathered. It was at this point that Wilbur suddenly thought of Tommy. He wondered where Tommy was, hadn’t he said that he’d stand by Wilbur’s side, and now at the crucial moment, he was nowhere to be found? Wilbur didn’t linger on the thought, he assumed the boy had decided not to witness the destruction and death that was about to take place. Quite frankly, Wilbur didn’t blame the kid.

Brushing his thoughts of Tommy aside, Wilbur stood up on the hill he was hiding behind, letting himself be revealed to the mass of people below him.

“Sorry to crash your little party, but I’m afraid there isn’t going to be a little party for much longer.” Wilbur’s voice carried across the crowd, most of which turned around to face him.

Wilbur felt an odd feeling in his chest as he watched fear overtake the excited expressions of the people below him. Something about it made him feel… in control...

“You see,” Wilbur started the speech he had prepared for this moment, “As soon as my banishment from L’manburg was announced, I knew that a war was coming. I knew that I would have to fight to return to the place that I created. But I am old, I am tired, and I am in no shape to fight. So, instead of starting the war that I knew would have to come eventually, why don’t I just end this, right here, right now?” Wilbur held up his hand, revealing the small explosive to the crowd, earning a few gasps as people began to understand his plan.

Wilbur let out a maniacal laugh. “Some of you seem to be getting the idea, but I’m afraid it’s already too late to run. I’ve rigged the entirety of L’manburg with TNT, and NONE OF YOU,” Wilbur wasn’t sure when his voice had risen to an unhinged scream, “NONE OF YOU WILL BE ABLE TO ESCAPE IT.”

“I AM GOING TO END THIS WAR BEFORE IT STARTS. IF I CAN’T RULE L’MANBURG IN PEACE, THEN NO ONE WILL.”

Wilbur was breathing heavily, his eyes glinted with madness, his mouth twisted into a grin. He decided that he liked this new feeling, as he surveyed the terrified expressions of the helpless people below him. He felt… powerful.

****************

Tommy felt the blood drain from his face. He knew what was coming, having heard Wilbur go over his speech countless times back in Pogtopia. He knew that Wilbur was seconds away from lighting the TNT, and causing a chain reaction that would destroy the entirety of L’manburg, including everyone in it. It was now or never.

Taking a breath, Tommy lifted the hood that he had been hiding under when Niki and Eret helped to sneak him into the festival, revealing his face. He looked up at the man standing atop the hill above him. Wilbur, in his fear driven fury, was yet to see Tommy, as he glared menacingly at the people below him. Tommy searched the man’s face, trying to find a hint of an expression that just might indicate that his friend wasn’t too far gone. The only thing Tommy could see was a raging fire that seemed to have been burning for quite some time.

Tommy sighed. He saw as Wilbur stuck his hand into his pocket, trying to find something, most likely a flint and steel. Tommy saw the opportunity, and took a leap of faith.

_ “I heard there was a special place~”  _ Tommy started singing, quietly at first, then gradually louder. Wilbur stopped what he was doing and his head snapped up, searching for the voice.

_ “Where men could go and emancipate~...” _ Tommy finally locked eyes with Wilbur. He watched as the man’s eyes widened, and the fire quietened, giving way, temporarily to shock, before the flames engulfed him again, and a smirk appeared on his face. Wilbur stopped trying to find his flint and steel, and instead stood there, watching, waiting to see how the scene would unfold. Tommy hesitated, wondering whether his plan would even work at all.

_ “The brutality, and tyranny of their rulers~”  _ Tommy gasped, as two new voices carried on from where he had left off. Niki and Eret, who had been standing just behind Tommy, now stepped forward, standing next to him, and looked up at Wilbur with determination in their eyes as they sang.

Tommy gave them a small smile before looking back up at Wilbur, whose smirk had faltered. Together, they continued singing.

_ “Well this place is real, you needn’t fret~”  _ Tommy glanced at Eret, who caught his eye. They had discussed what they were about to do just minutes before.

_ “With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, AND Eret~”  _ Tommy proudly sang the words they had agreed to change a few moments before, when he had outlined his plan to the people who still had hope for L’manburg. 

_ “It’s a very big, and not blown up L’manburg~”  _ Tommy couldn’t help but notice that Wilbur’s smirk had well and truly slid off of his face, to be replaced by a look of shock and… was that sadness?

_ “My L’manburg…~”  _ Tommy heard a new voice join the chorus of voices as they neared the end of the tune. Was that… Tubbo?

Tommy turned briefly to see his best friend, standing proudly on the stage, singing the anthem of the nation he truly belonged to. Tommy was overwhelmed with happiness, as the members of L’manburg banded together to fight for what they believed in.

Not with swords, or explosives. 

With  _ words _ . 

Just as they had done right at the start.

_ “My L’manburg…~” _ Tommy sang loudly and confidently, in unison with the others.

_ “My L’manburg…~”  _ Tommy paused, just before singing the final line. He sensed that the others were hesitating slightly too, waiting. Tommy knew what they were waiting for, he knew they wanted… him, to finish the song. Tommy searched the man’s face once more, silently willing his friend to come back to him.

Wilbur didn’t open his mouth to sing.

But someone else did.

_ “My L’manburg.~”  _ Fundy stepped forward on the stage, leaving Schlatt, Quackity and George. He stood next to Tubbo as he sang the final line of the L’manburg national anthem, quietly but tunefully, his eyes fixed on his father as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Silence filled the space. The heads that had turned to see who had finished the anthem slowly turned back to face the man standing on the hill. Even Schlatt knew that this wasn’t his business, and kept quiet. Soon enough, all eyes were on Wilbur, waiting for his response.

Tommy couldn’t believe what was happening. His last minute plan that he had whispered to Niki and Eret just before Tubbo had started speaking had ended up leaving the former president speechless. He definitely hadn’t expected Niki and Eret to join in, let alone Tubbo or Fundy. Tommy felt a surge of confidence, and he raised his voice to speak.

“Wilbur, you know this isn’t going to change anything. You know, because you and I have been through this before. L’manburg has survived being blown up once, and it can survive it again, because as you said yourself, all that time ago, L’manburg isn’t just a place. It is the people.” Tommy spoke confidently, watching as Wilbur tore his eyes away from Fundy to focus on him.

“I know you’re hurting, I know you feel like you’re the villain, I know you want everything to be back to normal. But blowing up all the memories we’ve created isn’t going to bring anything back to normal.” Tommy took a deep breath before finishing his speech.

“However, I will not force you to do anything. So, you can go ahead and blow up L’manburg, you can ignore everything I have said. But just know that I will be standing with my nation, no matter what.” Tommy lifted his chin and crossed his arms, hoping that Wilbur got the message.

****************

And get the message he did. Wilbur stared at the young boy, feeling the fire in his eyes burn itself out. The fire died out, allowing him to see not the faces of people getting in his way, but the faces of people who cared about him, the faces of people determined not to give up on him. 

The face of Tommy, his right hand man, who had never stopped believing in him.

The face of Niki, who had never stopped being loyal to him.

The face of Eret, who had realised his mistakes, and was doing all he could to save his former home.

The face of Tubbo, the one who Wilbur had constantly pushed away almost to the point of no return, but who still had faith in his nation.

Finally, Wilbur’s eyes rested on the face of Fundy. His son, who sacrificed everything in the hope that he could help his father from the inside. 

All of those faces were looking up at him, with hope in their eyes, waiting to see if he would destroy the place where history, friendship and independence was made.

Wilbur couldn’t do that to them. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. Tommy was right, it wouldn’t change anything.

As the sad truth finally dawned on him, Wilbur finally came to his senses. All at once, all his emotions that he had pushed aside hit him like a brick wall, and his legs gave way, sending Wilbur tumbling to his knees as sobs racked his body. The explosive dropped out of his shaking hands and fell harmlessly onto the floor.

Wilbur hadn’t been aware of how close he had fallen to the edge of the hill, beyond which was a pretty steep drop, until he felt a pair of strong hands around his shoulders, lifting him up and away from the edge. His wild eyes took a while to focus on the man in front of him who had lifted him to safety, but the concerned face of Technoblade eventually swam into view.

As soon as Wilbur registered the man in front of him, he immediately grabbed onto him as if his life depended on it, trying to ground himself while his mind spiralled.

Techno didn’t try to pull away, instead, he wrapped his arms around the shaking man protectively, slowly rubbing gentle circles into his back and whispering quietly into his ear.

“Will, breathe. You’re ok.” Techno whispered affirmations to the former president as he clawed at his shirt like it was a lifeline.

“You’re gonna be ok, I’ve got you.”

****************

Tommy watched from below, in shock by how his plan had actually worked. He had saved L’manburg… for now. Tommy was still painfully aware that L’manburg was still rigged with powerful explosives, and there was still a chance that a deadly accident or someone wanting to finish the job could set them off. Tommy noticed Techno sprinting to Wilbur as he fell to his knees, and Tommy knew that Techno would be able to handle things for the time being.

Tommy began to push his way through the crowd, which was starting to break out into hushed whispers. He knew he had to speak before the noise got out of control and things became dangerous.

Taking the stairs to the platform two at a time, Tommy pushed past President Schlatt, who was conversing quietly with Quackity and George, and grabbed the microphone.

“Ok everyone! Hey, hi, yeah, I’m sorry about all this, it was never my intention to ruin this day for you all, but seeing as it has happened, I hope we can all forget our differences for the moment, and work together to make sure everyone is safe.” Tommy shouted into the microphone, immediately gaining everyone’s attention. Tommy paused to collect his thoughts, and to calm his racing mind.

“Ok. I’m sure a lot of you are very confused, upset, or angry, and you have every right to be, but please listen to me just this once. Everyone needs to evacuate L’manburg temporarily, so we can make sure no one is hurt by any potential accidents as we clear up this mess. In terms of where to go while this is happening…” Tommy hesitated, trying to think of a safe place for everyone to go. He didn’t think he could let them waltz on into Dream SMP territory, and while he would have volunteered Pogtopia as a refuge, Tommy didn’t think it was big enough to house almost the entire server. Luckily, someone stepped forward to help him out.

“The Dream SMP is happy to welcome anyone needing a place to stay temporarily, while L’manburg is being cleaned up.” Eret shouted from the middle of the crowd, which parted to show the king of Dream SMP, standing proud.

Tommy sighed in relief. Everything was falling into place.

“Thank you, Eret. Your generosity is greatly appreciated.” Tommy thanked the man gratefully.

“Alright. I hope everyone understands the situation, and I once again thank you for your patience, and apologise that your festival had to end before it started. President Schlatt,” Tommy turned to face the man and properly addressed him for the first time that day, “I hope you can understand what had to be done today, and I hope you share my belief that L’manburg doesn’t deserve to end like this. If you would wish, I offer my services, should you need any help reorganising the festival.” Tommy stepped back from the microphone, keeping steady eye contact with the President, who nodded.

“While I do not appreciate seeing you on my land, Tommy, I have to agree that you have done more right than wrong today. Now, once you have removed the explosives from Manburg, I expect to see you and your friends gone. Our battle will come another day. That is all.” Schlatt spoke eloquently, his words tipped with poison. He turned and left without another word, followed closely by George and Quackity.

Tommy couldn’t believe his luck. He’d managed to stop Wilbur from blowing up L’manburg, he’d stood up in front of the whole server and successfully convinced them to evacuate the area, and Schlatt wasn’t even punishing him for trespassing. All that was left to do was…

Dig up all the explosives from under L’manburg. How fun. Tommy was beginning to understand why Schlatt let him go so easily. He sighed as he watched the crowd file out of L’manburg, his mind still racing. He hoped he had done the right thing. He hoped Wilbur was ok. He hoped Wilbur wasn’t mad at him. He hoped-

“Tommy?”

Tommy turned as a hand was placed gently on his shoulder. His worried face broke into a huge grin as he was met with the face of his best friend.

“Tubbo!” The two grabbed each other into a strong hug.

“Thank you, Tubbo. And I’m sorry. For ruining your festival. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Tommy said quietly as he hugged his best friend.

“You don’t have to apologise for anything. You did the right thing, and you saved us all. We should all be thanking you. Heck, even Schlatt acknowledged that you did alright!” Tubbo pulled back, smiling.

“So now what? What’s the plan?” Tubbo asked.

Tommy’s face fell as he remembered the gruelling task that awaited him.

“Well first, I’m going to see Wilbur. Techno is with him right now, but I need to make sure he’s ok. After that, I have to remove all the TNT out of L’manburg. It’ll be hard, but I have to get it done as soon as possible.” Tommy relayed his plan to Tubbo, who nodded.

“Ok, I’ll go and find some shovels, I think there’s a few in my enderchest that have efficiency 3 on them, and I have some others that Niki and Eret can use.. what?” Tubbo trailed off at the look of shock Tommy had on his face.

“You’re… helping?” Tommy hadn’t even considered the fact that anyone would want to help him.

“Of course!” Tommy spun around as a female voice answered behind him. Niki and Eret were there, smiling warmly.

“As you said, L’manburg is the people. And the people are here to protect the land of our nation.” Eret’s deep voice chimed in.

Tommy felt like crying. He felt so overwhelmed by all the support. He was about to open his mouth to thank the pair when a small cough from just behind Tubbo stopped him in his tracks.

Tommy turned on the spot once more to lock eyes with Fundy, who shifted nervously.

“I uh, just wanted to say that, uh… I’m sorry for kind of betraying you, well, definitely betraying you, I swear it was for your overall benefit, but I guess that doesn’t matter because me betraying you didn’t actually pay off and now I’m here, you all think I’m a horrible person and-” Fundy’s rambling was cut short by someone wrapping their arms around him tightly.

Tommy hugged Fundy tightly. “Fundy, I forgave you for everything the minute you stood up and sang that last line of our anthem. You threw away all of Schlatt’s trust in you for your nation, you put everything on the line for Wilbur, and to me, that’s proof enough that you are still loyal to us. Thank you.”

Tommy let the man go, smiling proudly.

“Right gentlemen and lady, this battle is only half won. Firstly, our former president, Wilbur needs us. And as much as I trust Technoblade, there’s only so much emotional support he can give before he resorts to putting the person out of their misery permanently. So, let’s go find our leader!” Tommy shouted as the group cheered. 

****************

Wilbur raised his head from Techno’s chest as he heard a small group of people approaching. He let out a shaky gasp as his eyes focused on the people standing in front of him. He felt the panic rising in him again, as he faced the people whose trust he had taken and thrown in the fire that had overtaken him not that long ago. The tears that had only recently dried started flowing again as he felt Techno hold his shaking body tighter protectively.

“Wilbur…” Tommy said softly, “we’re all here for you. Me, Tubbo, Niki, Eret, and Fundy. Everything is going to be ok, and no one blames you.” Tommy reassured the man. He stood quietly, waiting for Wilbur to respond. Tubbo, Niki, Eret and Fundy stayed quiet as well.

Wilbur focused on his breathing, trying to calm his racing heart. Techno continued gently rubbing shapes into his back, trying to time his movements to match a breathing pattern, which helped Wilbur massively.

After a minute or two of breathing techniques, Wilbur felt stable enough to address the people before him. Techno sensed that Wilbur wanted to stand, and moved to help him up.

Wilbur swayed slightly on his feet as he took in the faces of the group before him. He took a deep breath, before speaking.

“I don’t know how you can forgive me, after what I’ve already done… what I was about to do.” Wilbur started shakily. “I don’t know if I can even forgive myself at the moment, and yet you all have already found it in yourselves to give me a second chance. For that, I can’t thank you all enough.”

Wilbur then turned his attention to his son. “Fundy… I am truly sorry for losing faith in you, even though you appeared to support Schlatt, a father should never abandon his son. I’m sorry.”

To the left of Fundy, stood Eret. Wilbur took another deep breath before continuing. “Eret… it seems that I have become a bit of a hypocrite, now that I too have experienced what it’s like to betray the trust of everyone who had faith in me. For that, I am sorry. And thank you, for returning to our nation, even if only temporarily.” 

To the left again, as Wilbur moved across the line, was Niki. “Niki… I can’t even begin to describe the guilt I feel, especially to you. You have always been a fiercely loyal member of our nation since the moment you joined the server, and you always trusted me and followed my actions. I don’t deserve your trust or loyalty, yet you are here, still determined to have faith in me. I am sincerely sorry for betraying your trust.” Wilbur blinked quickly, determined to get through this without breaking down again.

Wilbur moved on to the young boy standing proud, but with tears in his eyes. “Tubbo… I have no excuse for the way I treated you. I feel disgusted that I let myself order you around, disrespect you, and ignore you time and time again, and after all that, you’re still here, willing to forgive me. I am so incredibly sorry for being a poor leader, and a terrible friend.” It took a lot of willpower for Wilbur to maintain eye contact with the young boy as he poured out his heart to him. As much as it hurt to hear all of his flaws laid out in front of him, Wilbur knew this was the least he could do for his friends.

Wilbur swallowed nervously as he moved on to the last person standing before him. He gave up trying to hold back the tears building up in his eyes, as he met Tommy’s gaze.

“Tommy… words cannot describe how important you are to me. Since the very beginning, when I pitched to you my crazy ideas, you decided that I was worth your time and effort, and you’ve stuck with me ever since. Your trust in me never once wavered, your loyalty to me only grew. And this-” Wilbur choked on his emotions, “this is how I repay you. I can’t thank you enough for what you did earlier back there, because not only did you save L’manburg, the people, and the festival, you also saved me. You did the right thing.” Wilbur breathed out as he finished his speech, suddenly registering the tear-streaked faces of the people in front of him. Even Techno’s eyes were misty.

Tommy smiled at his friend through his tears, not bothering to hide his emotions this time.

“Thank you, Wilbur. I’m sure I speak for everyone here when I say, I hope you can forgive yourself too.” Tommy paused as he finally stepped forward to hug his friend, closely followed by Tubbo, Niki, Eret and Fundy. They all swayed unsteadily, giggling, before inevitably tumbling onto the soft grass, laughing loudly.

“Alright, alright, as much as I wish this could last forever, we still have work to do.” Tommy was the first to sit up, remembering that there was still business to attend to. He stood up, offering his hand to Wilbur and pulling him up.

“Right buddy, I’m not holding it against you, but we do have a massive amount of TNT to dig up and dispose of before Schlatt decides we’ve spent too long in his territory. I suggest we get to work!”

And with that, the population of L’manburg sprang into action, working together seamlessly, as if nothing had ever changed. Tommy made sure to remember the moment, and the feeling of pure happiness as everyone laughed and joked together.

It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long while, but it was a feeling he could definitely get used to.


End file.
